


Have Hope

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale
Genre: Sadness, Self Harm, Sign Language, Swearing, suicide references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: A 12 year old girl falls into the underground, She is unaware of how she survived, but her journey is far from over.





	1. Chapter 1

She sat up from the flowers, her head hurt and her leg was badly scraped... She thought she wouldn't survive... She shouldn't have should she? Maybe she was special... No... She wasn't. she knew it for a fact she was average. Always has been She wasn't one of the special soul people, she was just a purple soul. But she always did have a determined way to her works.

 

 _'I guess I should probably get up and head on...Maybe I could die somewhere through there?`_ She signed, sighing as she climbed out of the flowers and entered a room with a golden flower, It terrified her, She finally let down those big sister walls she had put up to protect her sister,  She was so scared... The emotion of fear actually scared her.. She wasn't used to it.

 

"Howdy! IIIII'M Flowey! Flowey the Flowe- HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Flowey screeched.

 

She ran, managing to bump into a strange goat monster. Oh nono, This was the type of thing her teacher told her about, the monsters down here only wanted her soul, She had to protect herself.. But how? She was just a wimpy little 12 year old who didn't have anything to protect her... Maybe she would be helpful? Her pathetic soul could be used to free them..

 

"Oh. My child.. you seem you pitiful.. Come.. I will allow you rest and fix your injuries..." The goat monster said, as she took her hand, The hand was warm and comforting.. But she couldn't let her guard down, not now..not ever... She had to be strong for her sister. She couldn't let anything happen to her.. She would leave this hellhole alive. Whether these monsters liked it...or not..

 

They arrived at a small house, They had entered and it seemed so warm and inviting.. The goat monster led her into a room.

"My name is Toriel, small one. what is your name?" Toriel said, as she crouched down to her height.

 _'O-Oh.. My name I-is.. H-Holly.'_ She signed, unaware of if the woman could even understand.

"You speak sign language too, My child? I'm a little rusty, it has been a while since I have seen sign language. You said your name was Holly, no?" Toriel said as she propped you up on the bed.

 _'Y-Yes.. I-I don't wanna be a-any trouble m-ma'am.'_ She signed.

"You will be none child, And you do not have to be so formal!"

 _'c-can I-I c-call you m-mom then?'_ She signed as Toriel smiled and gasped.

"Mom? It has been so long since somebody has called me Mom.. That is fine my child!" Toriel smiled. "I will be back, I am going to go make some pie for you my dear!"

 

After Toriel had left the room, She had climbed into the bed and quickly falling asleep, exhaustion had finally caught up with her soul. She had dreamt of the time she wouldn't hand off a bed to her younger sister Macie, Their small apartment only had 1 bedroom, so Holly spent most of her nights on the couch, it didn't matter very much since she didn't attend school anymore. She quit after 5th grade to take care of her sister when it was getting harder to find jobs a child her age could take. She didn't know if she had to pay Toriel for helping her, she wish'd she could... she didn't have any money when she fell, as a matter of fact she didn't bring anything, her reason to come down was very grim.

 

After a bit, the door had creaked open and Toriel had left a piece of pie

 

Her soul finally drifted back into exhaustion.


	2. Baby its cold outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for anybody who didnt know this is semi based off of a roleplay i did, enjoy! <3

Holly sat up, letting out a shaky breath as she looked around the room she was in. Right.. she had fallen.. she wasn't at her home.. explains why she wasn't on the couch..

She smiled at the pie that Toriel had brought her. She picked it up placing it in her inventory and slipping off the bed, being careful to not get her dress caught on the frame

 She walked into the living room, smiling at Toriel who was reading a book in her chair in front of the fire place. She had never seen a fire place before! Toriel's house was very nice.. She had three rooms, one of which was under construction, She had a big table with 6 chairs around it. She had 2 bookshelves filled to the brim with books. Her kitchen was very nice, the kitchen was like Holly's grandma's kitchen!

"Hello my child, did you sleep well?"

Toriel asked, smiling gently.

 _'Yes_! It was very comfortable... Thank you for the pie by the way..' Holly said, walking up to Toriel and giving her a hug

"That is good!" Toriel gigged, hugging back.

Holly looks to the side, and then prepares herself for the question she knew she would have to ask..

 _'When...When can I g-go home?_ ' She said, the stutters evident in her voice showing she'd rather not be asking the question

"What? This IS Your home now.." Toriel said, giving Holly a sad, yet gentle look.

 _'I-I'm sorry Mama... I'll come back.. I promise..!'_ She said, smiling at Toriel who gave a sad nod of agreement

 

Holly smiled, giving Toriel a  big hug with a few cries and smiles.

 

Toriel wiped Holly's tears, smiling gently as she held her hand, walking down to the doors.

 

"This is the exit to the ruins.. It is very cold out here and i noticed you only have a dress on.. So i knitted you some long socks, a sweater, and i have a pair of boots from my children..." Toriel said as she handed you everything and helped get the socks and sweater on, as well as balenced you to put the boots on.

 _'Thank you Mama! I promise I'll come back whenever  I can!'_ Holly said, hugging Toriel again.

Holly pushed open the door, After it shut, she put on her normal attitude. Fearless and stern. She encountered the same flower as in the begining.

Nuh

She was about to step over it before it covered her body in sharp thornes, making blood gush from each wound. "-uh brat! Not getting away so easy this time. You aren't like the others.. are you.. No.. Your soul is verryyy special.. HeHhehehHEHEHE.... Oh well.. Go on your way...demon..." The flower said, disappearing.

 

Holly dropped to the floor in pain. She then stood back up, limping torwards the cold start of her next adventure.


End file.
